Reunited
by Georgieee
Summary: So, I'm a massive TVD fan and I was so happy when I heard Phoebe Tonkin had landed a role in there as someone from Tyler's past, now as much as I ship Forwood I also ship Hailey and Tyler and I can't wait to see how they handle this storyline.


It was another four hours before Hailey reached Mystic Falls, a disapproving sigh leaving her lips as she realised how small it was after driving around many times looking for a place to stay, boredom and weariness was now taking over her as it was now late and all she wanted to do was go back home and fall asleep in her double sized bed, none the less she carried on her search. Suddenly it hit her, _if Tyler still lives here I'm sure I could stay with him? _She was so lost in the memories she jumped when she heard a sudden BEEP from a car behind her telling her that she better move the car, so with some slight excitement she was now on her way again to meet up with her old friend.

It was a quarter to 11 when she finally pulled up at the Lockwood's' drive-way, now that she was here she was slightly hesitant, _what if things didn't go as she wanted? What if he didn't remember her? Well, she thought to herself, hard not to remember someone like me. _With a deep breath she got out of the car and made her way slowly towards the door, before she managed to knock on it the door suddenly swung open and there stood the famous Tyler Lockwood. Taking a step back she couldn't help but smile as she took a long look at him, how could he have gotten hotter over the years?

"Hailey? What are you doing here?" He asked his tone full of confusion and another emotion that she couldn't quite sense.

"I...I was in the area. Thought I'd say hello, so...Hello" she said, flashing him one of her playful smiles that she knew used to make him go crazy for her.

With a small smile in return, Tyler stepped to the side and allowed Hailey the space to walk past him "I take it you don't have anywhere to stay then? If you're coming here for shelter?" he said teasingly, turning round and leaning against the door frame to watch her.

"..No, I don't. You don't mind if I stay here for a while...Do you?" She asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders, his brow slightly arched "Even if I minded you wouldn't care, so it's cool I'll get your bags from your car" and with that he turned round and walked towards the car. In the meantime, Hailey took the opportunity to look around, slightly surprised by how much she still remembered being here; the late night sneak-ins, the parties, the laughter, the movie-nights and even the arguments.

How she hadn't wanted it to end, it had been her fault she knew, yet somehow she couldn't face up to it; without knowing a single tear rolled down her cheek which she quickly wiped away before Tyler came back in with her suitcase, she hadn't cried since that day and she didn't intend on crying anytime soon.

"Hey...You okay?" a sudden voice cut her off from her reverie. It was Tyler.

She nodded and turned around briefly "I'm fine. Thanks" she replied, before continuing to look around the house. She heard him go trudging up the stairs, so that was when she decided to slip inside the living-room and take a look around; she suddenly froze in her tracks as she saw a picture of, what was it?, Tyler and some blonde chick smiling happily together. She walked over to where the picture stood and picked it up, staring at the picture for a few minutes.

When she heard a clearing of the throat which caused her to jump up slightly, and shoot a poisonous look towards guy standing at the door-frame "Tyler! You need to –really- stop doing that".

He chuckled and walked towards her, gently taking the picture away from her grasp and placing it back down on the table, "That is my girlfriend Caroline. She makes me very happy" he said, with a small grin on his face.

Hailey rolled her eyes "She makes you very happy, huh? Like the way I made you very happy or a different type of very happy?" she couldn't help but keep the bitterness out of her tone, and he picked up on it immediately.

"God Hailey, do you have to be such a bitch? I trust her, which is more than I could say for you" he spat out, his expression quickly darkening. "I'm going to sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning" he muttered under his breath and exited the room, slamming the door shut as he went.


End file.
